


Beautiful Eyes

by Keylime_Pi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Princess Prom (She-Ra), but only kinda, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keylime_Pi/pseuds/Keylime_Pi
Summary: Highschool is almost over for the Best Friend Squad. Then, they'll move on. But they have the biggest dance of the year to look forward to before then, and they all have some things left unsaid that they'd rather spit out now than before it's too late.A lighthearted, modern AU take on Princess Prom. But instead of waiting five seasons, all the ships happen on one night! FUN!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 27





	1. Before the Dance (Glimbow)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an excuse to write some Modern AU Glimbow, and then I realized - why stop there? Mwahaha
> 
> Also PDA warning this chapter (it's just kissing but still)

Glimmer was almost done highschool. She’d never dated anybody properly - a few dates here and there with random people who wanted a shot with a pretty rich girl. Once she even ‘dated’ her friend Adora for a benefit she had to attend (apparently being the secret heiress to the FO fortune had its perks). It didn’t count on any spectrum, though, considering that it was literally just so that Adora could point to somebody and say, “This is girlfriend!” And that’s a direct quote.

Glimmer didn’t see a problem with not having dated anybody. She loved the _thought_ of having a significant other, but who would she date? All her friends were either hopelessly in love with other people, not her type, or both. All expcept Bow. But Bow didn’t count. Or at least he hadn’t for a very long time. Addmittedly, at some point that wave of happiness at seeing Bow in the halls had changed. Glimmer couldn’t pinpoint when, and, honestly, she wanted to ignore it all together.

At lunch, the Best Friend Squad was sitting at their usual table. Bow was joking around with Adora about…something. Glimmer had kind of tuned them out. She was too busy staring at her hands and begging her heart not to burst out of her chest.

“…So are you actually gonna go with Perfuma?”

Glimmer snapped her head up.

Bow blushed. “Um…yeah, I guess so. I don’t really know why she asked me actually - you know, the whole - ”

“Scorpia thing,” Adora finished with him. “Well, to be fair, I think Scorpia’s into Catra.” It was impossible to not see the way she flushed when she said it.

“I have an idea.” Bow let a subtle smirk flutter across his face. Gods, did he have to be so hot? “Why don’t we set Scorpia and Perfuma up together so you can go with Catra and I can go with somebody else?”

“WHAT!? Who said I liked Catra!?”

Half the cafeteria was looking at them now, thanks to Adora’s exclamation. Including Catra and Scorpia, Glimmer noticed.

Bow rolled his eyes. “So you _don’t_ want to go to the dance with her?”

“Uh, _no._ Obviously not.” Adora sighed dramatically. “But if it will help you out, I _guess_ I can.”

“Great.” Bow chuckled. He looked over at Glimmer, still smiling like an idiot. “So, who’re you going with, Glim?”

“Um…I dunno.” Glimmer shrugged and began to bite her lip nervously. “I just…wanted to go with you guys! You know, we don’t need dates to be friends at a dance!” Was it getting warm in here?

Adora glowered. “I just made a date!”

“Thought you said you didn’t want to go out with Catra,” Bow teased.

“W-well, I’m helping you out!”

“Uh-huh. Guess it’s just you and me, Glim.”

Her heart jumped into her throat. “Oh! Great!” No big deal. They were best friends - they did everything together anyways, right? … _Right?_

\-----

Dances were decidedly very dumb. Glimmer knew that, but she had still felt the need to dress up. She was halfway to the door when somebody knocked on it. Bow, Adora, Catra, Perfuma, and Scorpia were on her doorstep, all dressed to the nines.

“Guys!”

“Hi, Glimmer!” Bow swooped his arm outside cheesily. “Our chariot awaits!”

“I don’t understand…?”

“Bow thought it would be fun if we all rented a limo together!” Perfuma explained. “Isn’t that exciting!?” She was clinging to Scorpia’s arm, looking like she’d never been happier.

Scorpia actually looked pretty happy about the whole thing, too. She was wearing a sleek black dress and a flower crown in her hair matching Perfuma’s. And seeing as the flowers were red, they matched Scorpia’s face, too.

“Yeah, so hurry up, princess.” Catra checked her nails. “I wanna get out of this as fast as I can, yeah?”

Adora frowned, but she didn’t say anything.

“Guys, you could’ve just called me! I could’ve paid for the limo!” Glimmer grabbed her keys and haphazardly strapped on her shoes.

“You’re rich, Sparkles, we get it.” Catra tugged on Adora’s arm. “Come onnnnn.”

Glimmer stumbled out the door with a hasty goodbye to her parents. She nearly tripped on the stairs down her porch, but a strong arm looped around her waist.

Bow laughed. “Careful.”

Glimmer straightened herself up. “R-right. Thanks.”

“No problem.” Bow held out his arm. Glimmer hesitated to take it. Bow frowned. “You okay?”

“Mmm? Yeah, I’m fine.” Before she could chicken out, Glimmer slung her arm around his, ignoring the blush rising to her skin.

“You seem flustered,” Bow said quietly to her as they sat down inside the limo.

“L-like I said, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He looked concerned.

Glimmer stared back at him. His eyes had always been pretty, but for some reason she was only really noticing it now.

He’d go off to college soon, where his dads wanted him to - some historical, ivy league place. Good for Bow and all that, but what about them and their friendship? Angella was dead set on Glimmer taking business classes at her alma matter right here in Brightmoon. And _why_ had Glimmer only _just_ realized that those eyes were the ones she wanted to stare into forever?

“Glimmer?”

“Is this a date?”

The whole limo went silent. Apparently she’d said that a lot louder than intended.

Scorpia sent them a curious look. She opened her mouth to say something, but Perfuma quickly directed Scorpia’s attention to weaving more of the flower crowns in her lap, shaking her head when Scorpia gestured to the other couple as subtly as she could.

Adora looked insanely uncomfortable, and Catra looked insanely maniacal.

“Wait, you two _aren’t_ dating?” Catra snickered and threw her head back when that snicker formed into a bellowing laugh. “Mannnn! Ouch!”

At this moment Glimmer was about ready to shrivel up and die.

“Wildcat!” Scorpia shook her head and made a ‘dead’ signal with her hand across her throat, looking worriedly at Bow and Glimmer.

If the limosine weren’t already moving, Glimmer would gladly have jumped out right about now. Hell, she still might. Did these windows roll down?

Just as Glimmer was feeling around for a button to exact her plan, Bow’s hand landed on hers. Catra made a mocking sound, prompting Adora to kick her shin. Immediatley the two got into a heated argument, distracting them both. Bow sighed and looked at Glimmer.

“Um…did you _want_ this to be a date?” He whispered.

That damned blush kept creeping up and up and up, eating up Glimmer’s whole body. “I…I think so?” At least she made sure to be quiet this time.

Bow’s pupils shrunk. His shoulders stiffened. Glimmer frantically began searching for that button again. Then…

“Okay.”

Glimmer’s hand struck the elusive button in her shock at his words, making a loud mechanical ‘verrrrrrr’ break the soft ambiance of the limo. Quickly she tried to do the window back up. It didn’t really matter, because everybody was looking at them again.

“Glimmer, Glimmer.” Bow grabbed her hands and shook his head, laughing. “Let me.” He reached over and did up the window while their friends and enemies alike still gawked at them.

“Sorry, everybody!” Bow scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “N-nothing to see here, guys!”

Scorpia and Perfuma quickly diverted their attention, although Glimmer didn’t miss both of their smirks towards them, and Scorpia’s not so subtle thumbs up.

Catra and Adora, on the other hand, would not stop staring.

“Adora! We’re talking, would you mind!” Glimmer waved her hands at her friend.

Adora snapped her mouth shut and nodded curtly. “Yes, ma’am!”

“Geez, Sparkles, don’t get so touchy!” Catra cackled and crossed her legs nonchalantly. “What, were you two gonna make out now or something?”

In an instant Adora wrapped her arm around Catra’s head, her hand slapping over her date’s mouth. “We’re not listening, go ahead, guys.” She hesitated. “But please don’t make out, that would be awkard.”

“Adora!” Glimmer stuffed her face into her hands. Yep, shrivel up and die. Good plan.

“Glimmer…” Bow gently pried her fingers away. Glimmer slowly looked up. Bow smiled. “So…um…does this mean you like me?”

Glimmer was tempted to cover her embarrassment with an angry, “duh!” But she stopped herself. This was Bow. It was fine. She took a deep breath. “Y-yeah.”

Bow twisted his lips into a smug little smirk. “Aaand you didn’t ask me out because…?”

“What do you mean? Who the hell asks out their best friend? That’s wierd, Bow, even for me. You - you’re not allowed to just like suddenly like your best friend!”

Bow arched an eyebrow. “But you _do_ like me.”

“Yeah, but…but I didn’t…you - ”

“I like you, too, in case that still wasn’t clear.” Bow tucked back a strand of loose hair, still grinning to himself. “I think it’s allowed, Glim.” He paused. His grin widened. “But if it isn’t…we could always, you know, actually date.”

Okay, cancel shriveling up and dying - _fainting_ sounded more in line right about now! “Okay,” she breathed. She didn’t care if everybody was looking at them now - screw it! The whole world should look at them!

“Okay,” Bow agreed. His hand still on her hair moved back the tufts of her wild locks and kissed her forehead. Even after he drew away, her skin tingled where his lips had been.

“Bow?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s something else.” Glimmer leaned up closer to him. Almost directly into his ear, she whispered, “I think I’m in love with you.”

She sank back down in her seat. Butterflies were flying all around in her stomach, but she felt totally at ease. Because this was Bow, and everything about him was easy, comforting.

Bow grasped her hands tighter. He moved his face closer to her. His lips brushed hers, and against them he murmured. “Good, because I think I’m in love with you, too.”

“GROSSSSSS!” Catra yowled.

Glimmer immediately glared at her. Adora reprimanded Catra with a smack in the arm and loud yelling. Catra shoved Adora off the seat and crossed her arms with a pout.

Bow chuckled, drawing Glimmer’s attention back to him. “Maybe not the best place for a first kiss, huh?”

Glimmer grinned. “Who cares?”

She grabbed his face in hers and smashed their lips toegther. Faintly, over her own beating heart, she could hear Scorpia and Perfuma cheering, and Adora and Catra bickering. It was all drowned out when they parted and she was staring into his eyes again. How had she never realized how beautiful they were?


	2. Hands Clasped (Catradora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora used to be best friends. But it's becoming clearer and clearer to Adora that they're not going to reconnect. But that doesn't stop her from hoping.

Dances were stupid. Adora firmly beleived that. Glimmer would _say_ they were stupid, then get a new dress. Bow wouldn’t even bother to deny that he loved them, going all ham to get them matching outfits (very generously he’d added Adora into this tradition) and dance lessons with his brother who studied the amazing history of dance or whatever.

This dance - oh _this_ dance was the _stupidest_. Why the hell had Adora agreed to take Catra? She was already regretting it.

Things had been tense between ever since Adora had found out she was the heiress to the FirstOnes fortune. Her grandmother - who hadn’t bothered to ever know her before, let alone let Adora know she existed, mind you - had passed away only a few months ago, leaving Adora with power she didn’t know you could have. She’d wanted to refuse.

Sure, home life wasn't exactly...great. Adora's foster mother was a bitch and a half, but Adora knew she tried. Or at least that's what she told herself. Catra was great to live with, too, but seeing Shadow Weaver always pushing her buttons...it was tempting to grab Catra's hand and run. They'd tried once when they were little. They made it to the fence, then Adora had cried and ran back. Catra followed her. Because at that time Catra would have followed Adora to the ends of the earth. But all of that crap was worth it, because she loved her family - such as it was, with a pseudo-mother and kids running practically everywhere at all times. And Adora did _not_ want to become a rich socialite that forgot about the rest of the world, like the spoiled princesses she'd seen prancing around with mommy and daddy's money. 

Adora was invited to a dinner with several FO corporates - they’d bored her stiff. She was invited to several dinners, in fact, and all of them were awful. Then she’d been invited to a huge banquet. And this banquet…was amazing. Flowers everywhere, guests actually _having fun,_ and no high teenage boys making moves on the girl they knew was gay. Adora was sure she’d died and gone to heaven.

Swiftly, she’d been introduced to the host, Angella Kingsley. Angella was probably the most proper person she’d ever met, but that didn’t stop her from being kind. She met Angella’s husband, Micah, and Angella’s sister-in-law, Castaspella, who had apparently thrown the whole party together. Casta was - still - a bit much for Adora’s taste, but she was very welcoming, and Micah was every dad stereotype she’d never gotten to experience. At that point in the evening, she still planned on refusing the inheritance. Sure, these old folks here might be nice, but what about her friends? Then -

“Look out!”

An arrow had come shooting through the hall. Down the stairs came running a girl and boy who looked like they were about to get grounded. Which, yes, they were. And that was Adora’s first introduction to Glimmer and Bow.

They’d spent the whole party with her, introducing her around and then teaching her how to sneak deserts under the banquet table and run upstairs with them. She’d learned that Glimmer was Angella’s daughter, and basically a five foot two stick of dynamite. She’d learned the Bow was not, in fact, part of the socialite scene, but here because he was Glimmer’s best friend. That was probably when Adora decided that she wanted this life. Because these were the most fun people she’d ever been around who didn’t tell her to get drunk with them. And even more so because Bow was here just because he was Glimmer’s friend - so solicite’s could bring their best friends to things? Yep, Adora’s mind was made up.

But when she told Catra…

Adora and Catra hadn’t properly spoken since Adora left and moved in with Glimmer’s family. When “the Fright Zone" (as they fondly called it) was closed down, Catra’s crew had moved to Adora’s new high school. Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio would at least be cordial to Adora, if not her friend. Scorpia and Adora had never really known each other anyways, but Scorpia would still talk to her if they passed by. Catra would glare at Adora from across the classroom. Adora had tried to talk to her, only to get shut down every time.

The limo ride had been a nightmare. Any semblance of hope Adora had at restarting their friendship (and, in the parts of her mind she blocked out, maybe turning it into something more) disappeared. So, no, Adora didn’t want to go to the dance with Catra. Not this Catra that hated her, anyhow.

“What’s with the sour look?” Catra sneered as they exited the limo.

Adora gritted her teeth. “Shut up, would ya?”

“Fat chance, princess.”

Adora whirled on the girl, arms flailing about madly. “Stop calling me that! I’m the exact same person I was when I left!”

Something changed in Catra’s expression. Her eyes darkened, lip curled back in a snarl. “Go tell that to Sparkles and Arrows, why don’t ya?”

“I can’t _believe_ I agreed to go with you!”

“I can’t either, _princess._ ”

“Heyyyyyyy, how’s it going over here?” Bow slid over to them.

“Fine. Go make out with your girlfriend some more.” Catra made a shooing motion.

Bow frowned. “Uh-huh. They’re fine, are they?” He looked at Adora when he asked it.

“Hey, take my word, buddy! What, I’m a liar ‘cause I’m not an hieresss!?” Catra yelled. Adora had only seen Catra this mad once, when she told her she was leaving.

Bow held his hands up in surrender. “Uh, n-no, it’s just - ”

“Then beat it!” Catra shoved Bow away.

Adora grabbed Catra’s arm. “What the hell!?”

“Get off of me!” Catra twisted out of Adora’s grasp. Were those tears? “You didn’t even want to come with me, so just go have fun with your _real_ friends, okay?”

“Catra - ”

“Adora, what did I just say?” Yeah, okay, those were definitely tears. Adora suddenly felt awful.

“Catra, please, I-I want to go with you.”

“No you don’t. You’re just doing your friends a favour. So do me one and leave me alone. I won’t interfere with your little matchmaking.” She gestured to where Scorpia and Perfuma were giggling to themselves just outside the gymnasium. “Go, princess.”

“Catra - ”

“Why won’t you just leave, Adora? You’re good at that!”

Heartbreak was such an apt term - it felt like Adora’s chest was tearing itself in two. “Catra, I never wanted to leave _you._ ”

Catra blinked. She laughed, the saddest laugh Adora had ever heard. Then she turned away. “Like hell you didn’t. I know I’m just a burden, Adora. I’m a burden to everybody. To Shadow Weaver, to my friends, to you. The only reason Scorpia even sticks around is because she thinks she’s got a shot with me.” A beat. “I guess that’s over after tonight, though, isn’t it?”

Adora’s hands found their way onto Catra’s shoulders. “You’re not a burden. You’re my…”

“What?” Her voice was soft, like she didn’t want to be heard.

Adora rubbed her thumbs along the top of Catra’s suit jacket, soothing the fabric down. “Best friend, Catra. You’re my best friend.”

Catra snorted. “What about the gropers, over there?”

“They’re my best friends, too. I’m allowed to have more than one best friend.”

“That’s not how that works.”

“Sure it is.”

Catra turned back around painfully slowly. “Adora…”

“Come on, let’s go dance.” Adora offered her hand.

Catra’s eyebrow twitched with suspision, but she slipped her hand into Adora’s. “This doesn’t mean we’re friends again.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah, yeah, of course.” Adora coughed awkwarldy. “Is it a…start?”

Catra snorted, smiling up at Adora for what felt like the first time in forever. “Er, yeah. I…guess so?”

Adora smiled back. Her eyes…god, there was something so beautiful about her eyes. How had she never noticed it before? Well, sure, she’d _noticed -_ Catra was drop-dead gorgeous, anybody with sight could tell that - but it was there that she suddenly realized she loved looking at those eyes more than anybody else’s.

“Hey, Catra?”

“Yeah, Adora?”

“I…might have been an idiot.”

“For leaving?” Catra hesitated. She squeezed Adora’s hand, and the other girl didn’t miss the blush amongst the freckles. “N-nah. I’m being a brat about everything, anyways.”

She wanted to say it, so badly. It was right on the tip of her tongue. Then she swallowed it. “Well…let’s call it even?”

Catra huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, princess. Now are we just gonna stand here holding hands or are we gonna actually dance?”

Adora lead them up the stairs into the school. “W-we don’t have to hold hands.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

Adora nearly tripped over her skirt. “What’d you say?”

Catra wretched her hand away. “Nothing. Geez, don’t be so paranoid.”

Adora pursed her lips. She was going to press Catra, but suddenly Perfuma was tugging at Adora’s arm. “Girls! Get inside! They’re playing an _amazing_ song!”

Catra pushed her way past Adora and into the school. As the doors closed behind her figure, Adora couldn’t help but wish their hands were clasped together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! I wonder if Catra will come around? Hmm...who could guess?


	3. A Pink Dress and a Valentine's Day (Spinnetossa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinnerella and Netossa are chaperoning the dance - at Angella's suggestion - and it brings them back to when they were the ones on the dance floor, back when Spinnetossa all began :3

Angella Kingsley was a wonderful woman, really, and a wonderful aunt. But she was also a slightly overconcerned mother. Spinnerella would hardly call this a bad thing, but it did mean that, upon her aunt’s request, she had to chaperone her cousin’s highschool dance. It was a bit of a trouble, but Spinnerella didn’t mind. She was able to bring her girlfriend, Netossa, and they could reminisce about _their_ old school days in this very gymnasium. And the gym brought back a _lot_ of memories.

When Spinerella was seventeen, she wasn’t exactly popular. She wouldn’t really be classed as a looser, either, though. Spinerella was the mom friend who wasn’t actually your friend, if only because you didn’t know her very well. But she’d pull out a bandaid and an extra sandwich for anybody in need of them. So she wasn’t popular, no, but everybody thought well enough of her.

Then the Valentine's dance happened.

Spinnerella’s mom had given her a beautiful pink dress for her birthday that year. It was swoopy and flowing, and hung of her body in a way that showed off all her curves. In many ways, the perfect gift.

That night, Spinerella put on that perfect gift, along with some flats she could dance in comfortably, a small silver necklace, and large hoop earings. She didn’t wear makeup much, but tonight she felt it was important. Spinerella blushed when she thought of it. It _was_ important, wasn’t it?

She got to the gym and immediatley saw her - Gina. Gina was probably the most beautiful girl Spinerella could think of at the time. Everything about her was ethereal, light, lovely. Gina was _very_ popular, and _very_ amazing in every possible way. They’d had so many classes together without ever becoming too close, but from what Spinerella could gather, this girl was everything she’d ever wanted in a girlfriend.

Spinerella hesitated as she walked closer. She’d come out to her parents when she was thirteen, and all her friends would tell you that she was gay as the day is long. But everybody else…

Spinerella shook her head. This was fine.

She tapped Gina on the shoulder, nearly fainting as she did. Gina turned around and flashed that beautiful smile.

“Oh, hey, Spinnerella! Love the dress!”

Spinerella blushed and patted down the fabric that only bunched up in her imagination. “Ha, thanks. You look…great!”

“Thanks.”

“So, um, listen, I - ”

“Oh! Do you have a date? Nigel was just telling me that Tyler was free tonight, too.”

“Uh, no, I - ”

“Oh, you _do_ have a date? Who? Oh, Miguel? He’s cute.”

“Gina, I like you!”

The group of her chattering friends went silent. Gina arched an eyebrow. “Umm…say that again, love?”

Spinnerella took a deep breath and steadied herself. “I like you. Do you want to go on a date with me?”

One second of tension. Then Gina’s friends burst out laughing. Gina started to laugh, too. “You sure do have a wierd sense of humour!”

“I-I’m serious!”

Gina cocked her head. “Huh?”

“I like you!”

Gina blinked a few times. “Um, Spinerella…you’re lesbian?”

“Uh, yeah.” Spinnerella tugged at her skirt. “That’s why I like you…” She mumbled, half to herself.

Gina looked like she wanted to throw up. “Oh…um…that’s…nice…”

Spinnerella teered nervously from one foot to the other. She wanted to throw up, too. “You…you’re not.” It wasn’t even a question.

“Ah, no. B-but! I, like, it’s cool!” Gina waved a hand dismissively. “Totally cool! I hear one of my cousins is gay! Totally cool! Go lesbians, right?”

Never mind throwing up, Spinnerella wanted to die. Her face was being eaten up by a red-hot blush. “Yeah…”

Some time later - what was time in a heartbroken state, anyways? - Spinnerella was outside. She sat on the cold stone steps and watched the cars drive by. She wanted to bawl her eyes out, but the only tears that came were silent.

“Hey, Spinny, what’re you doing out here?”

Spinnerella recognized her friend Netossa’s voice. She turned around, wiping her tears away, and smiled up at her. “Hey. Just, um, thinking.”

Netossa nodded. She didn’t look convinced, though. She sat down beside Spinnerella. “So…Gina?”

“Ah, ha.” Spinnerella looked away. “Um, not good. Not good…”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s…I’ll be fine.”

Spinnerella gasped when Netossa grabbed her hand and started tugging her. “Up. Get up.”

“What?” Spinnerella was trying to not let this blush of hers get to her head. This was just Netossa!

“Get. Up. I’m not letting you wallow out here. Come on.”

Netossa dragged them back into the dance. As she walked, Spinnerella could feel eyes on her, on _them._ Spinnerella supposed it was because of Netossa’s dress - it really did look good on her. It was a delicate dark blue, and accented her chocolate skin beautifully. Wow, had Netossa _always_ been this stunning?

Next thing she knew, Spinnerella had her arms around Netossa’s neck and was swaying gently to the beat.

“You can do way better than Gina,” Netossa said abruptly.

Spinnerella felt herself blush again. “Uh, thanks. I…yeah, thank you.”

“Maybe you should just aim for a gay girl next time?” Netossa winked and Spinnerella laughed.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

The song drew out, long and loving. At some point, Netossa had rested her head against Spinnerella’s shoulder. Spinnerella’s cheek fell against the top of Netossa’s head.

How long had they been friends without Spinnerella appreciating the warmth of Netossa’s hugs fully? Sure, this wasn’t a _hug_ exactly _,_ but still. She was so warm, so comforting.

“Hey, Netossa?”

“Y-yeah?” Oh, you can bet that Spinnerella caught the tremour in Netossa’s voice.

“Thank you.”

Netossa breathed out, sounding slightly frustrated. “No p-problem.”

“Netossa.” Spinnerella stepped back. Netossa looked nervous, taking a step back herself. “Really, thank you.” Spinnerella hesitated, but the words just came out: “So, _you’re_ a gay girl.”

“Yeah? And?” Now her stunning face was getting even more beautiful with flustered look in her eyes.

“I was just thinking,” Spinnerella hummed. She twirled Netossa under her arm. “I’m having more fun with you than anybody else here.”

Netossa nearly tripped over the heel of her dress shoes. “Oh.”

The end of the song was approaching, quicker and quicker. They were dancing around each other until the very last bar. The final chorus was fading out, but Netossa seemed determined to not let this song go to waste. She spun into Spinnerella’s embrace and in one second had their lips smashing together. It was awkward, and Spinnerella nearly choked on the air caught in her throat, but they figured it out. And afterwards, as she stared into Netossa's enchanting eyes, Spinnerella realized that this was the best Valentine’s Day of her life.

————

Netossa was lost. She was not having a fun time. Parties were not Netossa’s thing, and if it hadn’t been for Spinnerella’s aunt saying they should chaperone, Netossa imagined her and Spinny would be at home with a cheesecake and their favourite movie right now. She sighed through clenched teeth. _This is for Spinny, this is for Spinny_.

Through the thick crowd of teenagers and bored adults, Netossa caught a glimpse of pink hair. Netossa made a beeline for that ponytail. She wanted to faint in relief when she finally reached Spinnerella.

“Ah! Thank the stars! You know I hate being alone at social gatherings! _Especially_ with teenagers!”

Spinerella had a far-off look in her eyes. She blinked, the memories flying away. “Sorry, honey.” She turned and smiled at Netossa. “Do you rememeber our first kiss?”

Netossa huffed out a chuckle, sidling up beside her girlfriend so Spinny could wrap her arm around Netossa’s shoulders. “How could I forget?”

“I was just thinking about it,” Spinnerella mumured. She was looking far-off again. But this time Netossa knew exactly where she was looking. Past the students in mass, in the centre of the gymnasium, two girls-in-memory danced. For an instant, Netossa could **really** see them, and the one in pink smiled up at her. Her beautiful eyes sparkled like blessed stars for a split-second moment held in eternity. Then she vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two don't get enough love, tbh
> 
> Idk why but I love the idea that Spinnerella, Glimmer, and Angella are related. Because I mean they're all pink-themed, Angella's an angel and Spinnerella can fly and Glimmer can teleport...just seems right to me.


	4. Cartoon Flames (Scorfuma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogelio showed Scorpia a meme once. She didn't understand at the time how much she'd relate to it later. Also, Catra cries in front of people now??? Scorpia, honestly, has no idea what's going on

Scorpia was having a vivid flashback to Rogelio showing her those ‘ _This is fine_ ’ memes with the dog. Scorpia had laughed at those like crazy when he first showed her, but now she suddenly felt like she understood that dog a heck of a lot.

Everybody looked like they were having so much fun. Scorpia stared down at her cup of punch. She watched her reflection ripple in liquid, watched her false smile fade. She could almost see the cartoon flames enveloping her.

“What are you doing?”

Scorpia jumped. Catra stood beside her, glowering. “Gah! Hey, Catra. I’m just…ah…drinking.” Scorpia took a sip and immediately regretted it.

“Yeah, some nutjob spiked the punch bowl,” Catra said with a blasé wave.

Scorpia gently spat her beverage back into her cup. “Well, then. There are chaperones around, aren’t there?”

“Like they could stop a couple of dumb teens.” Catra shuffled further into the outskirts of the gym, her back hitting the wall. “So…how’re you enjoying yourself?”

Scorpia shifted her cup back and forth in her hands. “I’m…doing fine.”

“Where’s your date?”

Scorpia blushed bright red like the flowers in her hair. “Perfuma’s dancing. I…ha, I’m not a great dancer. But I mean, you know that.” There had been _many_ times when Catra would belittle Scorpia’s dancing prowess.

Scorpia waited for Catra to say something. But unsually, she was silent. “Catra?” Scorpia looked over. Had she stepped into an alternate dimension? Because Catra was _crying._ Catra never cried. Not in front of anybody, anyhow. “Whoah, whoah, wildcat, what’s wrong?” Scorpia reached out her arms but Catra smacked them away.

“I’m fine!” Catra hissed. She desperately wiped at her eyes, but the tears still fell, hard and heavy. “I’m just…I’m sorry, Scorpia.”

“You’re what?” Really, _was_ this an alternate dimension?

“Sorry, damn it! Are you deaf!?” Catra turned away sharply. “I’m sorry…for…for being such a lowsy friend…”

Yeah, Scorpia had defenitly died and was hallucinating Catra’s apology in her last shred of consiousness.

“Say something, please!” Catra whirled like a tornado back to face Scorpia. “ _Please_ , Scorpia!”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay!” Scorpia reached out again, and for the first time Catra didn’t move away. “It’s okay…th…ah, gosh, th-thank you for apologizing…” Scorpia swallowed to drown her nerves. “Um…so, wha - ah - what brought that up?”

Catra shuffled out of Scorpia’s embrace. She was red as a beet, the majority of her face hid in her mass of hair. “I…I was talking with Adora…”

“Oh?”

“Adora…Scorpia…” Catra ran her hands up and down her arms nervously. “Scorpia, is it wrong that I…that I…l - ” She coughed and smacked her tongue in her mouth like there was a bad taste. “Like - no, nope, can’t say it.”

“You like her?” Scorpia guessed. She tried not feel envy, or anger, or anything other than happiness. Because Catra was her best friend, and if she liked somebody, that was great. And besides, Scorpia’s feelings were shifting towards - no. Scorpia swatted away the images of the flowery blond beauty on the dance floor.

“I didn’t say that!” Catra snarled. “I just…”

“You like her.”

“Scorpia!” Catra graoned in agony, and racked her hands down her face. She took a deep, shuddering breath. “Yes. Yes, okay. Yes, I like her. Actually, I’m pretty sure I’ve literally been in love with her since we were kids, and I’ve only just figured it out now. Aggggghh - god, Scorpia, I hated her. I was so mad at her. How could I just forgive her?”

Scorpia opened her mouth, then shut it quickly. She could point out that, yeah, no, Adora wasn’t _exactly_ to blame on everything. And hell, if Scorpia had figured that out from _Catra’s_ side of the story, she was sure Adora’s version would make her out to be very amiable. But there was a reason that Scorpia had never mentioned any of that before. “Listen…wildcat…I think you should just talk to her.”

Catra slowly peered at Scorpia from between her fingers. “Do you think she’ll…?”

“I dunno. But, hey, you’re quite the catch, you know? And Adora…” Scorpia twisted her lips. “I think she’d be…good for you…”

“Th-thanks.”

The pair stared out into the dance floor. The music was swelling, as was the laughter. Catra coughed. “Hey, um, listen…I think you sholud go for it, too.”

“Huh?”

“Perfuma. Anybody with eyes can tell that she likes you and you like her.” Catra smirked and punched Scorpia’s shoulder roughly. “Reminds me, you might wanna get your sight checked. I think you need glasses.”

Scorpia stifled a chuckle. “Ah…maybe…but I - do you really think she - ”

“ ‘Kay, I’ll make a deal: you go talk to Perfuma, I’ll go talk to Adora.”

Scorpia nodded. “Okay, okay, right. When?”

“Now.”

“Gah!”

“Come on, don’t chicken out on me!”

“Fine, fine!”

Scorpia and Catra, both only urged by Catra’s stuborness, made their way through the crowd. At some point, Scorpia lost sight of Catra, but she wouldn’t let herself back out now. Sue her, she really _did_ like Perfuma, and it was useless to deny it. And maybe, just _maybe,_ Perfuma felt the same.

Scorpia found Perfuma in the smack-middle of the gym. She was so elegant when she danced, swaying her hips to the music like each note was tugging her from side to side. Those ethereal eyes opened and landed on Scorpia. A big, beautiful smile spread across Perfuma’s face.

“Hey! There you are! Dance with me!” She held out her hands. Scorpia, with a gulp, placed her hands in Perfuma’s. Perfuma’s smile widened.

Everything that happened next was a whirlwind. Scorpia had never felt this before, this lightens in her feet, in her chest, everywhere. Dancing with Perfuma was like being guided from cloud to cloud by an angel. The angel laughed, spread her wings, and took them higher. Higher, higher, higher, Scorpia was gettting light-headed. There was something she had to tell Perfuma, wasn’t there?

Perfuma spun away, and Scorpia realized they were _both_ laughing. When Perfuma arrived back in Scorpia’s arms, the question was already forming on the tip of Scorpia’s tongue. Then Perfuma looked up. The words dissolved. Perfuma was amazing, she’d never…Scorpia was just…

“Excuse me. I-I’m sorry.” Scorpia stepped away. Her heart was still hammering in her chest, rising with the angel and the clouds, but she needed it to stop. Because there was no heaven, not for her.

Then Scorpia was runnning - she had no idea where, or when she’d stop. Whenever she _did_ stop, she found herself in a stall in the girl’s bathroom, about to hyperventilate, with the cartoon flames burning everything in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Glimbow, Catadora, Scorfuma, little bit of Spinnetossa, and an added on Seamista to come!


End file.
